Big Trees and Little Creatures
by ACollectorOfThings
Summary: In which Luna visits an elm tree and Harry worries about her getting cold.


_This is my first one-shot. Just a glimpse into what I imagine Harry and Luna's friendship could have been like._

 _I listened to_ **The Cinematic Orchestra- Arrival of the Birds and Transformation** _whilst writing this._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

The year had reached that awful in-between stage that appears just after Autumn and just before Winter.

Halloween was over and done with but the essence of Christmas wasn't in the air just yet. Gone were the spicy pumpkin pies and elaborate costumes of the Hogwarts students. Peeking just around the corner was the jolly face of Christmas, bringing cinnamon hot chocolate and cold, cold nights.

Picturesque panoramic views of dark trees partially hidden by fog and golden-orange leaf strewn paths were replaced with the soggy brown carcasses of once magnificent leaves and lashes of miserable rain or sleet.

Luna hated that kind of weather, and always wondered how it wasn't yet cold enough for pretty white snowflakes, or pristine puddles of ice that were perfect for looking at her reflection in (she greatly trusted the earths version of mirrors over those of the man-made kind; there was something much more honest about ice puddles).

No, unfortunately the world was stuck in the depressing in-between stage that made everyday seem like a challenge to see how long your clothes could could hold up against the torrential rain coming in at a sideways angle, along with some lovely gale force winds. During this dreadful period of time many umbrella's would buckle under the pressure of the elements, along with many a student's temperaments.

Luna sincerely disliked this "season". It made her feel sluggish and not very chirpy, slow and...well, just not _like Luna_ at all. This was the season which you would most likely see her wear her most... _peculiar_ outfits and accessories when not in her uniform; so as to cheer herself up.

It was in the library one day dreary day when Luna was going through a sullen tirade of unhappy thoughts about the weather that she pulled herself up on her complaining with a shocking after-thought.

 _There a cold, sad creatures alone out there._

She felt a lot of emotions at once; anger at herself, anger at the weather, pity for the poor creatures. With these emotion swirling around her and making her feel very, very ashamed of herself, Luna quickly and quietly left the library.

Outside the world was cold and harsh, which resulted in Luna feeling even worse for the creatures of the Forbidden Forest.

 _What would my Father think of me now? I must go and keep them company._

She rushed through the onslaught of cold, nipping rain thrown at her bare arms and legs. Her feet soon became numb along with her fingers, but she refused to retreat back into the warmth of the castle. Simply _refused._ As a compromise (because she knew Harry would worry about her being out in the cold) she vowed to cast a quick heating charm when she reached her destination.

In the meantime, she ran.

* * *

Harry eventually found Luna (after a lot of worried complaining and some help from people in the library). She was exactly where they said she would be, sitting in a very tall elm tree, perched on the edge of a thick bough with her pale legs dangling over the edge. He stopped abruptly at the sight of pale legs, making her bare foot stroke his shoulder.

 _Is that a foot? Luna-_

"Hello Harry", She chimed from above him. He looked up, shocked and bewildered. Her hair was soaking wet and clung to her face, along with her yellow dress- _wait, dress?_

"Luna, where are the rest of your clothes? It's freezing out here!", He squinted up at her calm face through rain speckled lenses and felt a large sense of worry edging into him, "You could get sick-", She stopped him short.

"Don't worry, I cast a _Callesco_ charm", As per usual, she was very calm and serene. Dreamy.

Harry groaned in exasperation and threw his hands in the cold air for dramatic effect of his _I'm so done with thisness._

Luna felt guilty for causing Harry to worry, but there were more important things to worry about than silly clothes.

"What are you even doing out here?", He asked. Luna swung her feet back and forth above his shoulder.

"I felt bad for the little creatures out in the rain, so I came to talk to them".

Harry looked around, searching for her little creatures and sincerely hoping that she wasn't seeing this, "Well, where are they?".

A friendly smile peeped down at him through wet leaves and wet hair, "You scared them away".

Harry nodded sternly, understanding her, but not _really_ understanding her, "Uh uh, and where are they now?".

She pointed with a long, pale finger to the trim of darkness that sat to the left of him, "In there".

The forbidden forest, of course. Harry groaned, "Luna, you're amazing and I love you but we're not going in there, not after last time. We can see your little friends another day... a _dry_ day", He raised his eyebrows suggestively and silently held his hand out for her to come down.

She looked at him. Harry potter, untidy dark hair, friendly eyes and steamy glasses. Her best friend. _For you_ ,she thought as she silently took his hand and jumped down onto the wet grass with bare feet. Harry grinned at the splashing noise she made, "Now", He started as they began to trek back across the school grounds, their arms looped in companionship, "How about we go visit Neville and Professor Sprout?".

She grinned and ducked into his side against the rain.

They made it back to the castle in one cold, dripping wet piece. Neville was more than happy to show them his first attempt at cross-breeding, and Professor Sprout had more than enough herbal tea for everybody. There they also talked about her little creatures, and they were content for the mean time.


End file.
